


Loose Lips

by ShadaDeDaDum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Tour Bus Sex, josh like to call tyler baby i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaDeDaDum/pseuds/ShadaDeDaDum
Summary: Tyler finds it difficult to keep quiet, and Josh doesn't help.





	Loose Lips

“Be quiet baby, you wouldn’t want the whole bus to hear you would you?” Josh whispered behind Tyler’s ear

Tyler suppressed his whines and shook his head. Josh had snuck into his bunk to spoon him after everyone on the tour bus had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for their cuddling to turn heated. Constant touring meant almost no alone time for the two, and bunk sex wasn't exactly easy or ideal but they took what they could get.

“Just please get on with it” Tyler complained in a hushed tone. Josh loved to tease him; slide his wet cock between his cheeks and put the tip of it in ever so often. It drove Tyler crazy and he knew that. 

Josh situated himself behind Tyler, both of them laying on their sides and rubbed himself against Tyler’s hole some more. “Patience” he chastised Tyler before lining himself up.

Josh slowly pushed into Tyler from behind him, gripping onto his hip, and sunk all the way into him until he bottomed out. Tyler let a weak whimper escape his lips at the feeling and hoped the hum of the moving bus was enough to cover it up. Josh moved his hand up to cover Tyler's mouth and begun to thrust against him.

He could slightly hear sweet muffled “ah, ah” s coming from Tyler and Josh felt himself pulse inside of him.

“So vocal for me tonight” Josh snickered lightly, picking up his pace. “Such a naughty boy, huh? Can’t shut your pretty little mouth?” he panted hotly into Tyler’s ear. 

Tyler squeezed his eyes. Fucking Josh. He knew exactly what he was doing- teasing Tyler- making it so hard for him to hold back his moans. He wanted to scream he was so hard. Tyler writhed in frustration and Josh took notice of his dick that was hard and leaking onto the sheets.

“Want me to touch you baby? Think you can stay quiet?” Josh asked him, removing his hand and uncovering his face. 

Tyler nodded quickly, mouth slack and eyes closed in pleasure. Josh wrapped his hand around his neglected cock and began stroking it hard and fast. Tyler arched his back and pushed his ass farther into Josh. “F-fuck” he whispered, reveling in the feeling of Josh’s thick length pumping in and out of him. Josh hushed him again, only to be cut off by his own soft groans. “So good baby” he growled, moving his hips and hand faster. 

Tyler needed this: be roughed up and fucked. He couldn’t get enough of Josh pounding into his tight hole, he wanted it to hurt when he sat down at the piano the next night. “Harder” Tyler choked out and Josh tightened his grip on the smaller boy, speeding up his rhythm. 

“You love this don’t you? Little slut.” Josh said lowly, feeling his balls drawing up as he continued to slam into Tyler, loving how he clenched hotly around him as he hit is prostate over and over again.

Finally Josh thrust himself hard and deep into Tyler, enjoying the small squeaks he earned from the smaller boy, and filled the condom with his load. Josh sighed and stilled his movements to drift into a sleepy daze, that is until his post-orgasmic bliss was interrupted by a squirmy and impatient Tyler that he left lying there without any relief. 

“Please Josh” Tyler begged quietly, trying to gain friction by rubbing his throbbing cock against Josh’s limp hand, still half holding on to it. The older gently pulled out and tied the condom, tossing it away, before moving Tyler onto his back and straddling his legs. 

“You wanna come, pretty boy? Did so good for me” he looked up at Tyler with a lustful glint in his eyes, taking his member and barely licking at the sensitive head. “God, please” Tyler almost sounded like he was crying and it gave Josh a sense of pride knowing he had wrecked him. 

Wordlessly, Josh took the boy into his mouth, nestling his nose against the short pubic hair at his base. Tyler gasped and resisted bucking his hips up. He bit the meat of his palm to stop from making any sounds because, fuck, Josh’s mouth felt like heaven. He used his free hand to grab at Josh’s head of hair, pulling at it harshly, warning the other that he was close. Josh didn’t let up; his drool dripping down to Tyler’s balls which he fondled and squeezed, trying to bring him closer to the edge. 

Tyler went silent, his hips raising and head being thrown back as his orgasm crashed over him, sending his hot cum straight down Josh’s slick throat that convulsed around Tyler’s length as he swallowed it all

“Shit shit shit” Tyler finally rushed out, his cock feeling so sensitive but so good shoved down his lover’s throat. He pulled Josh off “too much” he panted. Josh smiled devilishly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “sorry” he said, which he was not.

After coming down from his high Tyler gestured Josh up, who threw a blanket over them and settled back next to his boyfriend, wrapping his strong arms around him.  
Tyler hummed and melted into his boyfriend’s warmth. Tired and sated he began drifting off to sleep.

“Maybe we should invest in a ball gag” Josh cheekily whispered. And Tyler smacked his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes


End file.
